The Thief Queen
by Layla Camille Julia
Summary: This is the revision of "For the Love of Three Men." It's about love and change. How can a relationship grow when people change? Layla and Bakura are going to try to make it work, but will they fail? Sorry, bad summary, lots of fluff, language, and lemons! Please give it a chance, I promise it's better than the summary. Thanks!
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: _****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay, this is the revision/combination of For the Love of Three Men and A War Between Children. It will sound similar, but I promise I changed a few things and I added things on. I hope you enjoy it! Comments and reviews are welcomed! :)**

* * *

*Layla's POV*

I blush at the prince's comment. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes Layla." Prince Atem smiles. "I like you a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry my prince. I am betrothed you know." I look away quickly. He lifts my chin up and looks into my eyes with sadness.

"What if I could stop it?"

"You can't my prince and-and you need to find a princess to help you rule Egypt."

"I see that in you Layla." He tries to kiss my cheek but I move away.

"This is wrong my prince. I am just a peasant who just became a woman of thirteen and you are a handsome prince who is a man of fourteen. I have always considered you family and my friend; I have even thought of you as an older brother to me. I hope that isn't too informal." I stand up. "If you need anything else my prince, you know where to find me." I walk away quickly leaving him there broken-hearted. _Why and how could he like me? Atem you have a duty to your country and I have a duty to myself._ I bump into someone bringing me back from the depths of my mind. "I'm really sorry sir. I should watch where I am going."

I look up into the tan face of my betrothed, who is three years older than the prince. "Marik!" I jump. "I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

Marik chuckles at my surprise. "Yes wife, I am fine. What is troubling you? Are there suitors thinking you will leave me?"

_How the hell did he know?_ "N-no, I'm just a little stressed and nervous. I mean we are to be wed tonight correct?"

He smirks. "Yes Layla. I do hope you are faithful."

"I am!" I look into his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I need to mark my property." Marik pulls me roughly into a long passionate kiss. "Hopefully your friend, the prince, now knows not to mess with a man's wife." He then stalks off leaving me standing there shocked and saddened. _Poor Atem. I tried to tell him nicely._ I run to the banks of the Nile near the entrance of my cave. _What am I going to do? _I look behind me at the palace. _I guess I must be a dutiful wife to him, at least until he dies._ I look into the water. _Is there a way of killing without it being obvious?_ I look behind me. "Oh Isis, I do hope so."

*One year later*

I hold my market basket close to me. _Hopefully Marik is gone tonight._ I walk into our small home and look around. "Marik? I'm home." Silence returns. I put away the loaf of bread and fruit I bought. I start sweeping when the door bursts open. I scream and jump a little. A tall tan man with short white hair comes in. "Hello? Who are you?"

He looks me up and down. I feel subconscious as I return to sweeping. _Probably one of Marik's friends hoping I will let them sleep with me._ Unfortunately, that happens a lot. The man is broad shouldered and very muscular. _If I wasn't a wife, I would be tempted._ He studies me closely and moves around the room silently. I start worrying that maybe even Marik doesn't know him and secretly wished, for the first time ever, that Marik was home. "How old are you?"

I look up startled by the question. "Fourteen." My voice is soft and I look back down.

"Have you a husband?" His gruff voice is commanding and compels me to answer.

"Yes." I look up at the man now. "May I ask a question now?" The man nods slightly. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." He looks at me curious. "Have you any children?"

"None." I look down in shame. "But I know I'm not barren."

"It takes time, young one." The man crosses the room to stand in front of me. "How long have you been married?"

I don't look at him. "A year, that's why I am ashamed I cannot produce a child."

"It is normal to not bear a child immediately." He lifts my chin up. "Are you happy?" His fingers trace the bruises on my cheeks, neck, and arms.

"I would be lying if I said I was, but I am bound to my husband." The man looks me in the eye.

"Who is your husband?"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "I am the wife of Marik, the second in command over security at the palace." _I hope you steal me. I hope you take me away from this hell._

He smirks at me. "What if you didn't run away? Instead, maybe I kidnapped you?" I look at him interested. _This is too good to be true._ "You have value to your name Layla, wife of Marik." My cheeks redden from my hated title. "Do you love him?"

"No," I frown. "I hate my name aligns with his."

"Come with me then." The man holds out his hand. "I will grant you freedom and a new life."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Kat is all "Hurry up and post everything!" and I said no. College is starting in three weeks... I'm excited and scared out of my mind. Kat is leaving forever! That bitch! I am going to miss her. I don't like starting over again too. Freaking college students scare me... Actually mortals scare me. I am in a no win situation. So sorry I just ranted. My medication doesn't seem to be doing it's job is it? Oh well, psych wards for me! HAHAHAHA**

**-Layla (Totally going to start doing this and stealing it from Kat... Love you honey!)**

* * *

*Three years later Atem is the Pharaoh*

I ride into the kingdom and look around. _Well it seems things look the same._ I look over to my leader. "I believe he still lives in our old home." I smirk.

"This better not be a joke Layla. You know what will happen if it is." He frowns at me.

"Have I been wrong yet Bakura?"

Bakura squints in the darkness. "No, I suppose not. By the way, how abusive was he?"

"Does that matter?" I frown. "What does the past have to do with anything?"

"My young apprentice, the past is always essential to the future."

"Well, fine…He would beat me every morning, noon, and night. If I had my period, he beat me for not producing a child. He beat me after sex, and if the house wasn't clean enough. Does that satisfy you?"

"Pretty violent." Bakura smirks.

"And possessive." I make a disgusted face. "I am not some property men can buy and barter off."

"Layla, I hate to mention this but you are a woman."

"And that doesn't mean shit in my book Bakura. If a man loves me then he doesn't need to 'mark his territory' and flaunt me like a trophy." My face gets red from anger and I cross my arms over my chest. "I hate being a woman."

Bakura gives me a rare genuine smile. "I bet that you could win the heart of even the Pharaoh if you tried. You are very beautiful." His eyes follow my long dark blond hair cascading down my back then trace my body.

"If you are now done undressing me with your eyes, may we move on and find the bastard." I start without waiting for a response. _Men, they are all after the same thing._ Bakura catches up to me quickly.

"I know you hate the idea of marriage…"

"I don't hate the idea, I hate what men _think_ is good for the marriage; I hate that men see women as objects, and I hate that men think they need to protect women. Please! I can take care of myself." I look away embarrassed that I interrupted my leader. "I'm sorry Bakura it's just a sore subject. Please, continue."

Bakura looks at me questioningly then continues. "Well, you do need to settle down soon. I mean you are seventeen Layla. Some men consider that past marrying age."

"Well, I don't care." I snap. "I am a thief anyways. Who wants a wife who doesn't stay home?"

"_I_ wouldn't want a stay at home woman." His voice is laced with anger.

"I doubt that _sire_." I drawl. "Considering you don't like me outside of the hideout, you wouldn't want your wife anywhere outside."

"Need I remind you that I gave you a new life?" Bakura yells. "I gave you a new identity and gave you a job!"

"Yes, and what have I done in return?" I sneer. "Keeping your bed warm at night and stealing whatever you want isn't exactly the kind of life I was looking for!"

"Maybe you can't find a husband because you are disobedient and a whore." His face is red with anger.

"Fine then, after I bring you to Marik, I will leave." I turn away from him. "You won't be bothered by me again." We ride on in silence. _I know that was out of line, but he should know better. I can pretend that I never cared. Maybe I can find a new job as a bartender or maid. Or maybe Bakura is right; I might be only good as a whore._ I push out those thoughts. _Later, I will think about it later._ I point to a dark house. "He lives there. The same house you found me in three years ago."

Bakura jumps down and strides to the door. "Aren't you coming?" I nod my head, but fall off my horse. "Are you okay?"

He starts toward me. "I don't need help. No one said I was graceful." I glare at him. Bakura pulls me up anyways. Before I knew what was happening his lips were pressed forcefully against mine. We embrace as our tongues battle. His wins dominance and he presses me closer to his body. The heat from his mouth overwhelms me and soon I pull away breathless. "I thought…you…didn't want…me…anymore." I gasp.

Bakura looks down at me sternly. "I never said that. You are the best woman I ever laid with." I just look away. _Well, what did you expect? He doesn't say I love you and he never will. He doesn't love you. You made up that fantasy on your own._

"Are you ready?" I look at Marik's door. "That was your goodbye kiss." Before he could argue I knock on the door.

"Who the hell woke me up at this hour?" Marik rips the door open. "Oh, it's Layla, the runaway, disobedient wife." He slaps me hard. Bakura moves fast and holds a knife to his throat. "Who the hell are you?" Marik looks back to me, regardless of the knife. "Another man on your leash?" I look away and shake my head. "So you are on his leash." Marik laughs at me. "Who would have thought? The one who holds the heart of the pharaoh loves his enemy!"

"What?" Bakura growls at me. "You hold the pharaoh's heart and didn't tell me!" I shrink away from him. "I could have used that sooner! My dear," he chuckles. "You have more worth than I ever knew."

"Well, as long as you promise to deliver her back to me I will go with you." Marik says wishing to be the center of attention. I make a face. "Dear Layla, you ran away from our marriage. I intend on you coming back, or me killing you, whichever is easier."

I grimace and hop onto my horse. "I would rather marry Bakura and be miserable the rest of my life from his abuse than to _ever_ marry you again." I ride off in the opposite direction, toward my safe haven: my cave.


	3. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. And... Family issues. I love being the black sheep of the family. Doing everything wrong... Depressed... Actually mature... Independent... Medically challenged... Yep, loving every damn moment. They don't even know I write fanfictions. If I bring up Yu-Gi-Oh, everyone else stares and asks if I'm kidding. I could be murdering, stealing, drinking, and doing drugs! But no, I happen to be obsessed with something that won't harm me, and apparently they don't approve. I don't want the upper-middle class life they've raised me in. I know I should be grateful, but I can't help but feel like something is missing. It doesn't help I see a psychologist to "fix" me. Sorry, it's been a long twelve hours.**

**-Layla**

* * *

*Bakura's POV*

I watch her ride off to the dunes. Her words pain me more than I thought was possible. _Layla, do I really pain you so? You cannot hide forever. I vowed to find you and protect you always. What you see as abusive, I see as protecting you. I never hit you like this bastard._ I blindfold Marik and throw him onto the horse. I ride the rest of the night to our hideout. I look back to the dunes. _I love you Layla Rose. You are my weakness. If ever you are their prisoner, I would do anything to get you back._ The horse stops next to a tree. I hop down with Marik. I take off his blindfold and show him our underground home.

"How have you managed all of this Bakura?" Marik gazes around.

"Years of planning." I grunt. _No wonder Layla hates marriage; she was married to this drunken idiot!_

"When do we go after Layla?" His voice is low and threatening. "I meant what I said."

"There is no 'we' yet. You need to prove your loyalty first." I growl at him. _Like hell I would let you near her with a weapon._ I show Marik his new duties and then retire to my own bed. _This is the first night since my right into manhood that I sleep alone. No other woman compares to you; I miss you already Layla._ I drift off to my memories, my nightmares.

_I was watching Layla that night in our shared house. Her breathing was even and she never stirred. She was the best baby ever born. She never fussed even though Layla was only a few months old. Then I heard the screams. The soldiers swarmed into our village. Our mothers came into the room. Layla's wrapped her up in a blanket and put her in a basket. My mother looked me in the eyes. Her voice was stern, but fearful and sad. "Take care of her. Escape this village before it is too late. She is the only thing you have and you are the only thing she has." I took the heavy basket and ran to the cliff overlooking Kul Elna. "I promise." I whispered down to the village. "I will take care of you and, if ever you run away or become lost, I will find you, always." I had let my tears drop onto her face. Layla looked up into my face and lifted up her hand until it touched my cheek. Her face glowed from the fire burning our village, but understanding still showed on her young face._

I woke up sweating. "Gods, I haven't had that nightmare in a long time." I pace my room mumbling to myself. "I have to find her."


	4. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am going through a lot right now. I don't even know how to describe it. Ummm, well, I thought about suicide multiple times yesterday. I need to get out of my house. I have no where to go. I am stuck in the shadow of my younger sister. How can a fourteen year old be a published author, aspiring athlete, and straight A student? Also is a talented musician and artist, has no medical illness, and is socially accepted. I am trying to get published, I work hard for Bs and Cs, practice for my talent on the drums, socially anxious, not an athlete at all, and medically plagued with multiple defects and illnesses. Sorry, this is just building up and I can't wait to move out for college. Well, enough of the ranting, I combined two short sections into this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Layla**

* * *

*Layla's POV*

"Kat! I missed you!" I hug my old friend. "It's been too long!"

She embraces me. "It has! What have you been doing for the past three years?"

"You don't want to know." I look down. "I see you still live here."

"Yes, where else would I go?" Kat retorts. "Now tell me!"

I sigh. "Well, this guy found me at home in Marik's abuse. He offered me escape, so I went." I look at her exasperated. "I followed him to his hideout. He said he knew about my past life, that he knew my biological parents!" I start crying.

"Awe, honey, it's okay." Kat holds me. "You fell for him didn't you?"

"Yes!" I admit. "We also slept with each other. I thought he liked me too, but it was clear all he wanted was sex." I wipe my eyes and step away. "Just like every other man. After I showed him to Marik I came here."

"Who was he?" Kat gently asks. "We can kill him."

"No! We couldn't kill him if we tried." I look down. "He is Bakura, the Thief King." Kat gasps. "So, I can't do anything about it."

"Well," Kat muses. "Rumor has it that the pharaoh is looking for you. He still wants you for his wife." My head snaps up in shock. "It will help you move on." _There is no way in hell! I can't marry him! Bakura would kill me instantly and I could never love the pharaoh. He is like a brother._

I shake my head. "I can't." Kat looks at me curiously. "I can work for him, but he is like a brother, not a lover."

"You can give him a chance though, correct?" Kat stares into my eyes.

"I…guess?" I look down.

"Great, I will get you a job tomorrow morning!"

*Marik's POV*

_Bakura thinks he is the only one who cares about Layla. I care about her more than he ever could._ I pace my room. _Why does he need my help anyways? I mean, just because I am second in charge of security…Wait! He wants to break into the palace!_ I stop dead in my tracks. Fear flashes across my face. "Damn it!"

"Oh, you figured out your part in our little plan." Bakura smirks in the doorway. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow morning you are telling me how to get into the palace."

"I will never tell you!" I yell.

Bakura just shakes his head. "Oh Marik, you don't understand this is the only reason you are alive." I am taken aback. "If you didn't have important information I need, you would be dead for what you have done to Layla." He crosses to room to me in two strides. His voice becomes low and threatening. "If you ever harm her again, I will personally rip you limb from limb, then your head and intestines. After that, I will throw knives into your mutilated body." Bakura laughs. "I love knives!"

I suppress a shiver. "You think you are the only one who cares? You think you are better than me?" I yell. "Truth is you are just as abusive to her!" My head snaps to the right. I glare up at him. "I am physically abusive, but you? You are emotionally abusive! It cuts deeper than any physical blow. It will stay with her for the rest of her life!" My head snaps to the left. Both cheeks sting but I don't back down. "Why don't you think about how you treat her before accusing others about abuse?"

He stalks out of my room. I let out my breath. _That was pure stupidity Marik! What the hell were you thinking? He is going to kill you now, for sure!_ I pace for an hour, and then pass out on my bed exhausted.


	5. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Sorry, I'm putting two sections again in one chapter. It kind of makes sense since these events happen almost simultaneously. Also, my sister is finally talking to me again, though she cannot comprehend or understand why I lock my feelings up and bury them deep down to the point I cannot identify them. I can only distinguish good and bad feelings for me personally. I can see and visibly be aware of someone else being happy, angry, sad, etc. But trying to identify individual feelings for me is difficult. Thank you so much Lady Tallulah for your support and comments. It's much appreciated.**

**-Layla**

* * *

*Layla's POV*

"Thank you my king. I am proud to accept this offer." I curtsy. The pharaoh just nods his head. I stride out of the throne room. I start my duties in the kitchen and at the end of the day I clean the stalls. Throughout the day I clean the bedrooms of the priests and the pharaoh. I lay down with Kat at the end of each night and we talk about our day. This went on for about a month. During my down time, the pharaoh would ask me to walk with him. He would comment on my beauty, give me flowers, and how he dreamed of me coming back to him. Basically, it was some weird, one-sided, courtship. "My pharaoh, you flatter me, but should not you find a princess fit to rule by your side?"

"But, Layla, I only love you." Pharaoh Atem looks deep into my eyes. "At least think about it?"

I can't look away from him. "But my king, I am still married to Marik." I shake my head. "This isn't possible." I leave the palace, breaking my friend's heart for a second time. "Kat, I think I need to leave again." _I can't stay here and pretend I love him. _No one answers. _She's probably working late._ I start a fire when I hear someone enter the cave. "Kat?"

"Layla? I brought a guest." She leads the pharaoh into our makeshift home. _What the hell Kat?_ I try to hide my shock. "He said he wanted to talk to you."

I follow him outside. _This is going to suck._ "What did you want to discuss my pharaoh?" I fake my best smile.

"Well, since you haven't been seeing Marik the last three years, he filed for divorce." I am taken aback. "So, your marriage to him has been annulled." He smiles down at me. "That means we can marry." I take a step back. My friend frowns. "Don't you want to marry me?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, my pharaoh. But, no I cannot, and will not, marry you."

"Why?"

"Because I do not love you, and if my marriage is annulled, I want to marry the man I love." I wait for the wrath I know will come.

"I can offer you everything and you deny me!" He stomps away very child-like.

I sigh and return to my cave. "Kat, I need to leave." She gives me a weird look. "Now."

*Bakura's POV*

I visit my favorite prisoner. Marik squirms the moment I enter the room. _Clearly he isn't used to my presence, even after a month. But he is quickly proving his loyalty._ The chained soldier doesn't look up. "Who has the pharaoh chosen as a wife?" I growl. _Answer the damn question!_ The soldier just moans as a response. "I need to know!" I yell. He doesn't respond. I punch his face. The prisoner cries out and strains against his bonds. "GIVE ME THE GODDAMN NAME!"

"Her name…is…" He takes a deep breath, probably saying a prayer of forgiveness. "Layla Rose." I step back. "The wedding…it's tomorrow."

"Give this man food and drink." I stalk out of the room with Marik on my tail. "What happened the day of your wedding? She said you were possessive."

"The pharaoh told her he thought she was pretty and wanted to marry her. Then I forcefully kissed her in front of him." Marik mumbles. "It seems like he is getting his wish granted though."

"Not if I can help it." I growl. "Marik hold down the fort tomorrow. I'm crashing a wedding."

"Why can't I come?"

I look at the young blonde. "I'm sorry Marik. This is something I must do by myself. I should have done this sooner, but I need to tell Layla about her past." I sigh. "It's time to tell her the whole truth and why she could never marry the pharaoh." I leave Marik standing there disappointed and confused. _Don't worry. No one knows my full past, except me._ I reach my room in time for a lower thief to interrupt my planning. "What do you want?" I glare at him. _I don't have time for this._

"Layla has returned, and she has brought a friend." He leaves as two hooded figures enter. Layla throws back her hood first.

"Hello Bakura." She smirks. "I need to ask a favor." I look at her suspiciously. "I have a feeling you won't object."

"What is it? Since you ran away and had no intention of returning." I stalk towards her.

"Take me back." Layla takes a deep breath. "And let Kat join. I will explain everything to you if you wish." I nod my head. "The pharaoh asked for my hand in marriage, obviously I was under the impression I was still bound to Marik." I tense at this common knowledge. "But I was wrong; it was annulled." I stare at her in disbelief. "So, I told him I couldn't marry him because I didn't love him. Now he is angry with me and we need shelter."

I look between her and the mystery woman under the hood. "Alright, but I need to talk to you alone." Layla nods and gives directions to her friend where her old room is furnished. Once the woman leaves I take her in my arms. "I never thought I would see you again."

"Bakura? Is everything alright?" She stares at me in shock. "You don't care about me, remember?"

"That was before I lost you." I whisper. "So, who do you love?" I smirk.

She shakes her head. "I can't tell you; you'd kill him."

"Says who?" I look at her with a smirk.

"Says that look plastered on your face." Layla smirks back.

I pull her close to me before she could protest. "What if I promised I won't?" I whisper.

She shivers and leans in closer to me. "His name is Bakura."

"Me?" I look at her shocked.

"Yes, but if you don't love me, I understand." Layla sighs. "I'm just a broken woman, too independent for her own good." I lift her up and kiss her hard. "Bakura!" She laughs. "I don't even know what you mean by that kiss."

"It means I love you, no matter who you are." I kiss her again, but this time more gently. "Layla, I know I don't have much to offer, but would you be willing to—" Layla falls in my arms unconscious. "Layla!" I carry her to the bed. "Please be okay."


	6. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and this chapter is shorter, but is important. Nothing has happened that's interesting in the past day, though I did watch ****_Guardians of the Galaxy. _****That was a fantastic movie. I loved it. Well, enough random shit. Enjoy.**

**-Layla**

* * *

*The next day Layla's POV*

_The fire engulfed a village. I heard the screams of them all, but I was rocking in a woven basket? Well dreams are weird. I couldn't see the fire, just the light behind the person carrying me. I see the person is no older than five years old. I look up at the face and see fear in the boy's eyes. His white hair flows behind him, but would have rested on his shoulders. I recognize the boy. At first I was doubtful, the innocence and love in the boy's face when he looked at me was different from the hard look I was used to. Tears were running down his face but he didn't stop. Once we were on a cliff over the village he looks down at the fire. "I promise." He whispered. The boy looked down at me again. "I will take care of you and, if ever you run away or become lost, I will find you, always." Before I knew what I was doing, I reached up and touched Bakura's wet cheek in understanding. _Then I wake up shaking in Bakura's bed_. When did I get in here? Was that my past? Was it a nightmare or a memory?_ I feel the tears run down my face. "Layla? Is everything alright?" I turn my head and see Bakura kneeling beside the bed showing concern in his eyes.

"How did I get here? What happened?" I look at him curiously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

*Bakura's POV*

"Why didn't you tell me Bakura?" Layla's eyes are pleading. "Why did you keep it a secret that you saved me from Kul Elna?" I step away from her. _This cannot be happening! _"Why did you abandon me? You left me to die!"

"Layla, I…" I just stare at her. "How the hell did you find out?" I yell.

"Well, I had this dream…" She starts.

"SO A FUCKING DREAM! YOU QUESTION ME OVER A DREAM!" I lost it.

"But Bakura!" Tears spring into her eyes. "I just want to understand where I come from." She curls up and cries into her knees. "You don't understand anything about the past I grew up with!" Layla looks up at me. "I went months without food. I cleaned all day long _hoping_ to get a crumb or scrap of food!" She looks back down. "I know why I'm ill. I'm sorry I didn't die."

"Why are you ill Layla?" I sit on the bed and rest my head on her shoulder, letting my hair spill down her arm.

"I am pregnant with your child." Layla starts crying again. "You don't have to claim the baby, but I want you to at least see it before you disown my child."

I sit up straight. "Why is that?"

"Because if I die giving birth to your strong child," She wipes her eyes and stares at me hard. "The child's life would be in your hands."

"You won't die!" I pull her to my chest. "I won't let you die!" I cry into her hair. "You can't die." I keep whispering to her.

"Bakura!" Layla pushes me away gently. "What has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" I look at her sweetly.

"This! You being all sweet and caring!" She searches my face. "Why?"

"I…" _I can't tell her! She deserves better. This won't work!_ "I am just protective of you." I sigh. "I did save you. I left you on a nobles' door hoping they would protect you like their own. I was five Layla. I couldn't take care of you." I take a deep breath and continue. "I made a promise to both of our mothers, and I failed them and you." Tears fall down my face. "I was hoping I found you again before you were married. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Bakura, I…I never knew." She blushes.

I smile down at her through my tears. "I…I will claim your child." I kiss her forehead. I turn to leave. "You need rest."

"Bakura?"

"Yes." I turn back to my angel.

"Were we siblings?" She looks up concerned. "Because the baby...it may not survive then."

"No my dear Layla, we were not siblings." I hear her sigh of relief. "Goodnight my apprentice." I close the door and go about my duties.


	7. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am sorry for the late update, but I worked five days last week. Wow, it's like a real career. Too bad I don't want to work at a movie theater all my life. I move into my dorm the twenty-fifth. Kat is leaving me soon. You butthole! I will kidnap you periodically, when I'm not working or studying... Good luck trying to find a day like that. Well, here you go! Enjoy! **

**-Layla**

* * *

*Layla's POV*

_Why is it that I get nervous around him and yet feel completely safe and comfortable? What am I feeling right now?_ I look at the closed door. "I want you to come back. I don't feel safe alone." _Maybe if I try to leave or yell…._ I get out of his bed and start for the door. "Bakura?" I open the door and see a bunch of his low ranking thieves. "Where's Bakura?"

They smirk at me. "Why do you care?" One of them steps towards me and sneers. "If all you needed was to whore yourself, you can just ask one of us." He steps closer to me. "We won't mind." The man caresses my face and brushes back my hair. "Is that want you want?"

*Bakura's POV*

"Bakura!" I hear Layla scream down the hallway. _What could she need?_ I run down the hall toward her voice.

I see a few men surrounding her while one of them is attempting to remove her clothing. "What's going on?" I growl. Most of the men step away, but the man trying to remove Layla's clothes just smirks. "I will ask one last time; what the hell is going on?" Layla looks ready to run, but the man still grips her wrist. His smirk grows with my anger. "Let. Her. Go."

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" The man throws her down at my feet. "If you get some whores, we should too."

"She isn't a whore." My voice is low and laced with venom. "If I see you touch my property again, the punishment will not be pleasant." I take out my dagger and show it off. "I mean, this is a nice weapon. I really would like to test it out." All of the men run off, including the jackass who tried to challenge me. "Layla, are you okay?" She nods her head slightly but doesn't stand. I kneel before her and lift her chin up. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Layla shakes her head and looks back down at the ground. I sigh and lift her up to take her back to bed. "I can't tell you because you will be mad at me." She nuzzles my chest. "Please don't be."

I lay her down on the bed and get under the blankets. "Okay, tell me everything. I promise I won't be mad."

*Layla's POV*

"I felt vulnerable and wanted you here to protect me again." I take a deep breath and continue. "I left to find you, but they only wanted me to sleep with them instead of you." I suppress the fear that threatens to swallow me. "Then you came and saved me. I felt safe again, even when the douche was still holding my wrist. But, then you said I was your property, and my heart sank. I thought you knew how I felt about that." I try not to show my disappointment, but fail as tears run down my cheeks. "Is that all I am to you?"

He pulls me close to his chest. "No, but I had to say that to get them to back off. Hopefully they won't bother you anymore." I press myself against my leader. "If they do, I will follow through on my threat."

"Aren't I a whore since I got pregnant out of wedlock?" I look up at him. "If I do survive, I won't be able to find a husband; it will just be me and the child." I start to panic. "What am I going to do? How can I provide for it? How will I protect it?"

"Hush Layla." Bakura tightens his arms around me. "Everything will be fine."

I still panic. "I mean, if I survive, you don't have to acknowledge the child. I will be cast out with it and trying to figure out how to survive." I look down at my stomach worriedly. "I'm so sorry I failed you my child." Bakura's hands rub my stomach protectively.

"I won't let anything happen to you and the child. You will both be in my protection." Bakura whispers into my hair.

"You're future wife won't be happy about that." I retort.

"You don't know who that is yet." He smirks.

I shake my head. "Whatever you say Bakura."

Bakura chuckles. "You're not going to argue with me?"

"I don't have the energy." Bakura smirks and presses his lips forcefully to mine. He immediately claims dominance and explores my mouth while caressing my tongue with his. Bakura rolls on top of me; I didn't expect it and blush. He starts kissing my neck as I gasp. Every now and then he bites into my soft flesh. "Bakura?" I whisper. He stops moving and looks into my eyes. "Is this what you want? I don't want your wife to think I'm one of your lovers, or whores, or –" Bakura silences me with a kiss.

"Even these past three years, have you ever seen me lay with another woman who wasn't you?" I shake my head. "I highly doubt I will marry anyone, Layla."


	8. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Lady Tallulah has asked what my major is. I'm studying biological sciences to become a genetic counselor. I have a question for all of you. What is so good about the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie? It is constantly busy and I don't see why. I have to go now and be a stay-at-home sister. Bye, enjoy! :)**

* * *

*Bakura's POV*

I watch her sleep peacefully against my chest. _I won you._ I smile down at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way." A knock sounds at the door and I thank Ra it didn't awaken Layla. I open the door to find a confused Marik. "What is it?"

"When did women arrive here?" He tries to look around me. "Is Layla here?"

"She is resting right now. There is another woman who joined us with her." I smirk. "So you can have her."

"I want my wife back!" Marik yells. Layla sits straight up in bed startled.

"You annulled the marriage Marik. That was your decision, not hers or mine." I growl. "You lost her because you abandoned her. That was your mistake."

He glares at me. "I will have her back."

"No, you won't have me back." Layla stands next to me. "You wouldn't want me back after I tell you some important news."

"What is it?" Marik looks ready to strike his ex-wife.

"I'm pregnant. So, unless you are willing to care for me and the child as one of your own, I'm not marrying you again." She glares at him. "I know why I never got pregnant the entire year I was married to you." Layla takes a deep breath and stares into his eyes. "When you physically abuse someone, it's much more difficult to keep a child. Their body is too focused on healing itself instead of caring for a possible offspring." He raises his hand. "So, in an ironic twist, it's your fault." I stop his hand from making contact with Layla.

"Don't touch her." I growl.

"I'm guessing you're the father." Marik glares at me.

"The father is protecting Layla as a wife, whether or not you are against it or if it's me." I release him. "I suggest you find another wife." I close the door in his face and turn to Layla. "I didn't think you wanted me to confirm or deny it yet." She smiles and hugs me.

"Do you promise not to beat me?" Layla looks up at me. "I don't think I will ever have the strength to leave you even if I'm not your wife. Look at Marik; I didn't leave until you offered me the freedom."

I kiss her and then kiss her abdomen. "I promise not to beat you, especially while you're pregnant."

*Marik's POV*

_Who could the other woman be? I guess she is my only other option._ I accidentally run into someone. "Sorry." She responds. _I guess that's her._

"No, I should be looking where I'm going." _I guess I have to learn to treat women right. This is going to be difficult._ "I'm Marik. Who are you?"

"I'm Kat." She looks up at me and takes off her hood revealing long brown hair and dark eyes. "I'm new here. I don't really know what I'm doing." At this some of the lower thieves perk up and start towards her.

"Follow me." I take her hand and lead her toward my room. "I don't usually do this, but get in here." I close the door behind us. "Don't say that around them. They will try to take advantage of you." Kat's eyes widen, but she nods. "I will help you get your footing here. Bakura is busy with Layla at the moment." Her eyebrows shot up, but a knowing look enters her eyes. _She disapproves._

"How do I survive here?"

"Become a wife or mistress to one of the thieves." I say quietly. Kat doesn't like that idea.

"How can I marry someone when I don't know anyone?" She glares at me. "I'm not like Layla. I expect men to court me before I marry them."

I smile. _I wonder if she is always this stubborn._ "Well, thieves aren't exactly the courting type." Kat gives another disapproved look. "But I will see what I can do." I smirk.

She laughs. "You want to court me?"

"Yes, you are beautiful, and one of the most stubborn women I've met." I respond boldly.

"This is a change, but I guess you don't get decent women often." Kat smirks. "Well, I'm going to be in my room. Thanks for this chat."

_Is she going to play hard to get? This is surprisingly fun._ "I swear to the Gods." I turn at Layla's voice. "If you hurt her, I will kill you." Before I could ask why she was there, she leaves my room. _I know you don't think so Layla, but I won't hurt her. I'm going to change._


	9. Chapter 8

OKay, Since there is no line thingy anymore, or I'm just too stupid to figure it out. I don't know. Either way, I'm sorry for this being updated so late. College has been a bitch, literally. And the family issues haven't really been solved either. I got a tattoo and apparently now I'm the devil's child. Woooo... Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I hate my life. I honestly wish I could die, but Kat won't let me. Well, that's enough depression stupid complaints. I hope you enjoy.

-Layla

*Layla's POV A week later*

I look over at Bakura, asleep in our bed. _Everything is going to be okay._ I nuzzle his neck softly. "What are you doing?" I look up at him cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted to get closer to you." I look away. "I'm sorry if you don't want this."

He looks down at me sweetly. "I need to get used to this." I smile up at him. "Plus, this child would question why his father doesn't love his mother. I don't want him to think that."

"Even if you don't love me anymore, at least tell me everything. Don't keep secrets from me, for the child's benefit." I look at his chest. "Is that okay?"

"I promise, as long as you do too." He smirks.

"I promise." Bakura kisses me gently. "And I will always love you."

"I must go now." He looks away abruptly and leaves.

"I'm sorry about this Layla." A hand covers my mouth and another pulls me close to the man. "If only you had accepted my offer, this wouldn't be happening." _I need to get to Bakura. But how?_ "Don't try to find your thief, he won't help you." I start struggling. "It's pointless." The pharaoh tightens his hold around me. Soon I can't move or breathe. _The baby… What's going to happen to the baby?_ Bakura enters the room silently and freezes. Luckily, the pharaoh's back is turned away.

I make eye contact with Bakura worriedly. _Please, don't hurt the baby._ The pharaoh starts to kiss me. _Gods, Bakura please don't be mad at me._ I try pushing him away, but it's useless.

"Get the hell off of her." I feel a hand pull me away and throw me down. "She isn't yours."

"She isn't yours either." I watch the pharaoh lunge for me. I roll out of the way, but hit my head on the wall. "Come here Layla; you will be mine."

"She will never be yours." Bakura grabs the pharaoh's arm and throws him on the opposite side of the room. Everything is dizzy and I can barely focus. Bakura stands between the pharaoh and I. "Where are your guards my king?" Bakura smirks. I try to stand, but immediately fall back down. "Stay still Layla."

"Okay." I whisper. I don't control my voice or actions.

"I'm here alone because I didn't want to attract your attention, Bakura." The pharaoh stares right at me. "And why are you obeying him like a wife?" I blush and look away. _Am I really acting like that?_

"She isn't obeying me as a wife." Bakura growls. "She is obeying me as an injured soldier needing rest." The pharaoh gives him a confused look. "SHE STRUCK HER HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!" I press myself against that said wall and try to hide. _Bakura…please, please stop._ I close my eyes. _I don't care that this is how you protect me, it reminds me of the abuse I've endured for years._ I retreat into my own little world, away from men who fight over me. _I'm not even that pretty, why are they doing this?_ I feel someone shelter me with their body and I push them away. _Just leave me alone!_ But I don't make a sound. I feel sharp pain run down my arm. I hear yelling and more struggling, but I still have my eyes closed. The same person who sheltered me before is trying to talk to me, but I can't hear them. Soon the fighting stops, but I still don't feel safe. _What if Bakura is dead? What if the pharaoh won? What will happen to the child?_ I feel myself being lifted up and laid on the bed. I slowly open my eyes carefully and I'm met with concerned purple eyes, but the right one is bloody. "Are you okay?"

"Bakura! What happened?" I try to frantically get up. "Let me nurse you."

He pins me down and smirks. "I will be fine, you need rest."

"Do I obey you as a wife?" I mumble and look away.

"Does it matter?" He brushes away my hair. "No matter what, I will consider you my wife." I smile and start to wipe away the blood. "Layla, it will be fine."

"Let me clean it." I slowly sit up and fetch a wet cloth. "Now, hold still." I gently clean his wound with little trouble. He fidgets and I had to stop to keep my fear from surfacing. "I'm going to need to wrap your face up." I start, but he can't sit still long enough. "Bakura, you need to stop struggling."

"But, it stings." Bakura moves away from me.

"Please? I'm almost done." He sighs and lets me finish bandaging him up. "I love you. Now you can rest." I watch him dose off next to me and I smile as I fall asleep shortly after him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is two parts in one chapter again. I apologize. Tomorrow is my birthday, so I will try to update as soon as I can. It will be interesting tomorrow, since my mother is still really pissed and despaired about me. But, good news, there will be many updates Thursday because its a reading day, which means no school. I don't really understand it, but no school! Well, enjoy this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

*A month later*

_Where is he?_ I turn to Bakura's side of the bed. _He isn't gone this long usually._ I get up and open my trunk cautiously. _Well, I should probably give this to him soon. He is so stressed over providing for our child._ I feel the long red cloak I made for him. Its light fabric will help shield him from the sun. Suddenly the door bursts open and he comes running in. I don't have time to close the lid. "Bakura? Is everything alright?"

"Tell me you said no to him!" He doesn't notice my trunk at all. Bakura's eyes are wild with desperation and…fear? I just look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I close the trunk and hug him. Bakura immediately tenses up making me snicker.

"You told Richard no right?" He runs his hands through his hair. _Richard? Who the fuck is that? Probably one of the lower thieves._

"I haven't even spoken to him Bakura. I have been busy." I bite my lip. _What if I have to tell him what I've been doing?_

"You are lying! I thought we promised to tell each other everything!" He yells at me.

"But Bakura, I couldn't tell you what I'm doing because it's a surprise for you." I sigh. "Do I need proof?" Bakura nods his head skeptically. "Just close your eyes. Please?" I look at him sweetly. "I promise it's worth it." He sighs and obeys me. I pull out the cloak and hold it out. "You can open them now." I smile up at him. "I made it for you so you are protected from the sun without wearing the heavy material you hate." Bakura takes it out of my hands amazed. "I-I hope you like it. It's my dowry to you, to thank you for providing for us." I blush and look down.

"I do Layla, don't worry." He smiles at me sweetly. "And I have a surprise for you, if you said no to Richard." I give him a 'what the hell' look. _I already told you I didn't know the bastard._ "Layla, I know I don't tell you this enough, but I love you." I see him shaking and looking down that the ground. "I-I also don't know how to word what I feel. But," He sinks down to about my shoulders and takes my hands in his. "I promise to protect you and our child. Will you marry me Layla and become the thief queen?"

I stare into his purple eyes. _Oh my Ra! He is really doing this!_ "YES!" I tackle him down and pin him to the ground. "I have always loved you." Bakura just holds me in shock. I realize that I just knocked him down. "Uh, I'm sorry." I scramble to get off of him. "I love you too." I don't look at him and blush. He pulls me close and I risk looking up. Our noses are almost touching. "Oh, I'm sorry Bakura." I try to pull away.

"No need to be sorry." Bakura whispers before his lips claim mine. _Well, this is the first kiss where I feel love. I could get used to this._

*About seven months later Bakura's POV*

"Just hang in there Layla." I hold onto her hand. "I can't lose you."

"You…won't." She pants. "Just don't…leave me." Layla whispers.

"I promise my love." I kiss her sweaty forehead. "Don't worry."

"Layla, I need another push." Marik calmly says. "I almost see him."

Layla screams as she tries to give birth to our child. She grips my hand with such an incredible force; I didn't even know she had that kind of strength. "I'm here Layla. You're doing great." I whisper through my tears.

"Okay, one more Layla."

"I don't…know if…I can." Layla cries.

"Hush dear." I kiss her forehead. "You can do it. Just one more." She nods and screams. I hold her up. A high pitched wail pierces the night. "You did it my dear." I kiss her lips gently.

"What…is it?" She asks.

"You gave birth to a strong boy." Marik smiles between us. I cut the umbilical cord and hold my son.

"Look Layla!" I smile down. "He looks just like you!" I kiss her again and show her our child. "What do you want to name him?"

"Hunter Akefia, he is named after his loving father." Layla smiles up at me. "Can I hold him?"

"Here he is." I place the child in the crook of her arm. She smiles weakly. I bury my face into her hair. "I love you, Layla Bakura."

"I love you too, Akefia Bakura." She kisses my cheek and hands Hunter back to me. "I need to rest though."

I kiss her sweetly. "Goodnight, you deserve it. I walk out of the room smiling until I reach the meeting room with my son. I hop onto the table and hold him up. "I give you my son: Hunter Akefia Bakura!" The thieves cheer for my son, their children's future leader. I smile down at my son and he returns it. _Now I have an heir and loving family. Everything is falling into place._


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Okay, so it's seven o'clock in the morning and class doesn't start until nine. Yay, wait, how is 'yay' not a word? What the hell? Okay, sorry, my mind functions in the morning, but it overly functions. Ummm, so this is a super ass long chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I swear I use double space... This is what happens I guess when I'm away for too long. Stupid college and stupid work... Well, enjoy this chapter, I'm going to try to enjoy this day. Cross your fingers.**

**-Julia**

*Layla's POV A few Months Later*

I look over at the crib where my son is sleeping while sewing. "Where is your father?" I wonder aloud.

"Right beside his beautiful mother." I jump and Bakura chuckles. "I'm sorry dear."

"I didn't hear you, that's all." I hug him and feel him tense. "I wish you could be around more often."

"Now is not possible, you know that." I sigh in agreement.

"When am I going back to work?"

"Layla…" I look up at him. "It's only been a few months. Hunter still needs you. Don't let us fight." I look back down in disappointment. I move away and start sewing again. "Layla?"

"You're going to be late." I put down the tunic I was mending and fetch his red cloak, the same one I made for him as a wedding gift. "Don't worry about Hunter. I will protect him."

"I'm more worried about you right now." Bakura walks to hold me. "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine." I hold Hunter close. "I don't want to keep you." I turn to him. "Just return to us."

"I promise." He kisses me and leaves.

"Now you get mommy all to yourself." I kiss Hunter's forehead.

"That's what you think." I jump. "I hope your husband is gone now." I hold Hunter closer to my chest.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" I glare at the dark haired man. "He will be angry with you if you don't hurry."

"I doubt that, he gave me the inside jobs since someone needs to stay back to make sure all the families are safe." I back away.

"He trusts you?" _This man is drunk beyond belief._

"Yes, and I have a question for you my queen." Richard smirks. "Is my name chivalrous enough for you?" I lay Hunter down gently and inch toward my sewing basket.

"I have no opinion on the matter since I am happily married. Now I need to be the _wife_ of my household, so leave." I reach into my basket and find the handle of my knife.

"As you wish, my love." I suppress a cringe as he leaves.

I lift Hunter up to my chest. "What am I going to do?" I whisper to my son. "What will your father do?" I see fear in my son's eyes. "Don't worry; mommy will protect you from everyone."

"I know you would." Kat makes me jump. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I just need to figure out how to handle things." I feel Hunter pull on my hair. "I'm here son." I look up at Kat. "How are you and Marik doing?"

"We are fine." She smiles. "He's talking about possible marriage!" I smile at her.

"I'm happy for you." Hunter starts crying. "Hush my love, it's okay." I look up at Kat. "How is adjusting to this life?"

"Difficult." She sighs. "It's weird with some of the men. They don't know what the word 'no' means." I nod my head. "Is it normal?"

"When your man isn't around? Yes. It is up to you to tell Marik or not." I bounce my baby gently.

"Are you going to tell Bakura?"

"I don't know yet." I look at Hunter. "I hope Bakura will be patient."

"I feel the same with Marik." Kat sighs. "This is going to be interesting."

"You said it." I look down at my son. "I fear Bakura will distance himself from us."

"He won't." Kat reassures me. "I know he won't."

"You're right." Kat and I turned at the sound of a deep voice.

"Bakura, you're back!" I run to him. "Why so soon?" Kat catches Marik's eye and runs to him.

"The tomb wasn't far away." I nod knowingly. "Why are you worried?"

"I can't tell you yet." I lay Hunter down and wait for Kat and Marik to leave. Bakura starts to fall asleep. "Go to bed Bakura. It's not important."

"It's important to me." He yawns, but pulls me close on the bed. Before I could tell him about Richard, though, he starts snoring.

I smirk. "Why am I not surprised?" I hold him tightly. "I love you." Hunter starts crying. "Are you hungry?" I move to get him. "Don't wake your father up." I whisper as I expose my breast to my son. He starts feeding and closes his eyes. I smile. "I hope you hold us together." I hear Bakura move around. "I hope we didn't awaken him." I whisper.

"You didn't, you know how little I sleep." Bakura rolls over to me.

"I still worry you need to sleep more." I pet his hair. He kisses my hand and snakes an arm around my waist.

"Will you tell me what's been bothering you now?" Bakura kisses Hunter's forehead.

"It's okay." I smile at Hunter. "It's not important."

"I'm not going to stop asking." He turns my face towards him. "I want to make you as comfortable as possible."

"That's my job for you." I kiss my husband. "Don't worry about me."

"I will always worry." Bakura nuzzles my neck. "Please tell me?"

I sigh. "I just miss you. I barely see you anymore."

"There's more than that." He kisses me. "Please?"

"There isn't." I try to look confident. A knock on the door interrupts us. "Come in." I scoot closer to Bakura.

To my horror, Richard stumbles in completely drunk and Bakura smirks. _Well… He doesn't exactly know._ I stare into my son's face terrified of what will happen. "My lord, you are back so soon. I was not expecting you."

"We did not go far today." Bakura stands up and gets between Richard and us. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to express my love to the woman who stole my heart." He smirks in my direction behind Bakura. I look down and hold Hunter closer to my chest. "I think I can start courting her since you have been abandoning her and—"

"Don't you dare say I'm abandoning my family!" Bakura yells. I flinch and move to hide Hunter from the confrontation. Bakura turns to me now. "Why have you never told me?"

I look into his angered eyes. "Every time I saw you, you were exhausted. It never went far because I would shoo him out so I can take care of my duties. I didn't think it was important yet." I try to keep my voice even. He growls, but says nothing more and throws Richard out. "I didn't let anything happen. I swear I kept him away." I lay Hunter back down in his crib.

"I'm sure you did." Bakura sneers at me. I feel tears run down my face. "The most virtuous Layla." He mocks.

"I have always been loyal and faithful to you." I sigh. "I have only loved you." Bakura just stares at me. "If you don't believe me, what do want me to do?" I sit on the bed and look at him through my tears.

"Stay here." He grunts. "We need to work out some issues." I nod and curl up on the bed waiting to see what he will do. "Layla?"

"Yes?" I don't look up because the tears are falling again. I hear him move closer.

"I do believe you." He kneels next to me and sees the tears. "Why so many tears Layla?" Bakura lifts me up and holds me close.

"I'm scared and worried." I mumble into his hard chest.

"Why?" I dare to look up and see his hard eyes have softened.

"I'm scared about Richard. I am worried about you, the future, and this family since I can't seem to be able to protect myself when you are gone, let alone our family." I slam my hand against him.

He chuckles and kisses my head. "You know that it's my job to protect us."

"But I can help!" I jump up. "Like before the baby and our marriage!"

Bakura shakes his head. "No."

I groan. "I told you I couldn't be a stay at home wife."

He pulls me down on his lap. "I was half hoping the baby would change that." Bakura whispers against my lips before he claims them in a deep kiss. I moan at the missed desire, knowing he wants more than just a kiss. I feel him grow beneath me and I smirk. He growls when I pull away. "Just a taste?"

"Have you been seeing other women?" I look down. "I see the way they look at you." I glare at the floor.

"No, but they pursue me." Bakura admits.

"Who?" I look up and try to look innocent.

"I'm not telling you." He smirks. "You would kill them."

I try to leave, but his arms ensnare me. "If you won't share, I'm not giving you what you want." I press myself against him just enough for him to moan deeply in my ear and loosen his arms; then I escape.

Bakura smirks. "Oh, it's on." He chases me around the room until he's trapped me against a wall. "What's my prize for catching you?"

I smirk. "This." I pull him against me fast and kiss him deeply. I entangle my hands in his hair and thrust against him gently. He growls and roams my body until he couldn't take it anymore. Bakura pulls away and throws me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He throws me down on our bed. Bakura immediately pins my wrists and claims my mouth again. I moan as I feel his hardness throb. He removes my dress and looks me up and down. I suddenly feel self-conscious, even as his wife. Bakura wraps me in his red cloak and I can't help but stare at his physical perfection. He smirks and I blush knowing he caught me staring. "Still not used to sleeping with me? After all these years?" Before I could say anything, he pulled off his skirt and his entire body is exposed to me. My blush deepens as my eyes land on his erection. He smirks again and kisses me deeply. My hands claim his hair as he breathes in my ear. I feel his shaft enter me and I gasp. After three years with him, my body has adjusted to him, but it still surprises me. "Layla…" Bakura moans in my ear making my body respond to him. I feel each stroke through my body. They come harder and faster, each one makes my hands pull on his hair harder. His lips claim mine again and his tongue dominants. His hands stroke up my thighs to my breasts. Bakura squeezes, pulls, and teases them until I scream his name, but his mouth swallows it up. He pulls away from our kiss. "What was that? I couldn't hear."

He starts squeezing and teasing again. I moan and pull on his hair trying to outlast him. Bakura starts sucking on my neck and making his thrusts deeper. I breathe his name. "Bakura…." I feel his smirk on my skin. Then I feel his teeth graze against my neck. I can hardly hold it in. I feel him trail down to my breasts. His hands support him just above my head. I feel his sweat against my body and mingles with mine, creating an intoxicating atmosphere. Then I feel his mouth consume my right nipple. I bite down from screaming out. Bakura senses this and thrusts faster against me as he licks, bites, and kisses both of my nipples. I try to pull his head up so I could consume his mouth, but that causes him to suck harder and graze his teeth over them. I cave in and scream. "Akefia!" Right after my climax, I feel Bakura reach his. I'm breathing heavily. I feel my sweat soak his cloak and my hair is sticking to my body. I look up and see my husband flushed. His hair is damp and clings to his face and neck. I raise a shaky hand and wipe away his sweat. "Was that good for you?" My voice comes out shaky. _What's wrong with me? You've never had this kind of reaction!_

"Always is amazing." Bakura kisses me gently. His hands brush some of my hair away. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to be better than the whores that look at you so you will never consider them!" I blurt out before I could think. "I'm sorry." I look to the side so I don't face him.

He gently turns my head to look at him. I feel his arms shaking, but he doesn't move. "I will never consider them Layla. I wouldn't notice them if they didn't block my way every few feet." Bakura slowly pulls out causing us both to moan. He collapses next to me and pulls me close. "Don't you see the way the men look at you?" I shake my head. _I'm not as pretty as you all think._ Bakura tightens his arms around me, mingling our heat. "They stare. Richard isn't the only one talking about making advancements upon you." _Me? Why?_ "You are who they fantasize about. Layla, you are the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt. I couldn't be happier." I listen to his breathing slow and soon he is asleep again.

I hear Hunter whimpering. I wrap the cloak around me tightly and rise for my son. "Was that weird for you son?" I lift him up. "Are you okay?" He smiles up at me. "Just don't wake your father up." I whisper. Hunter babbles up at me. "He needs to sleep so we can be safe." I giggle. My son just starts grabbing my face and hair. "Om nom nom nom." I pretend to eat his fingers as he laughs. "Mommy loves you so much." I whisper. Hunter nuzzles my neck and I rub his back. He starts talking nonsense and reaching behind me. "No sweetheart, daddy is asleep."

"No I'm not." I turn suddenly, startling Hunter and making him cry. Bakura chuckles.

"I'm so sorry honey." I whisper and rub his back. "I love you and mommy is so sorry." Bakura walks over to us. "A-are we going to get dressed?" I blush, trying not to stare.

My husband smirks. "Only if you want." He takes Hunter from my arms. "But you don't have to." I blush.

"Do you want me to?" I move towards my discarded dress.

"I'd rather be with you some more." Bakura admits. I smile and remove the cloak. I wrap it around Bakura's shoulders. "Why?"

"It's yours." I kiss his cheek. Hunter reaches for me. "Yes dear?" I take him back.

"I love how he looks like you." Bakura wraps all three of us in his cloak.

"I love how he adores you." I nuzzle close under his arm. He pushes us closer against his chest. "Be careful love. Hunter may get hurt."

"I promise I am gentle." Bakura kisses my head and rubs Hunter's soft head.

"You are warm." I shiver against him. Hunter starts sleeping in my arms. "Looks like Hunter was tired."

"Can we have some fun then?" Bakura breathes into my ear sending goose bumps up my arms.

"Uh," I blush. "Um." He chuckles and kisses me. "Sure?" I leave Bakura's warmth and tuck Hunter in his crib gently. "Rest well my son." I feel my husband's arms encircle me.

"You are a fantastic mother." He whispers. I turn to face him. "I love you and Hunter, please never think I'm abandoning you."

I hug him and feel the muscles tense familiarly. "I know you wouldn't." I rub his muscles into relaxing. "I just feel lonely sometimes when you are always away." Bakura scoops me up in his arms. I blush and his skin heats mine. "I love you." I nuzzle his neck.

"I love you too." He spins me around until I almost fall out of his arms. "I'm sorry." Bakura chuckles. I smile up at him. "Are you ready?"

I blush again. "If you are." I hold onto him tighter. Bakura lays me down on the bed. Before I could start kissing his neck, he lays next to me and pulls me to his side. "I thought we were having a little fun." I move onto his lap.

"I am having fun." Bakura presses me against him. "Do you want to try something new?" I look at him curiously.

"What is it?" He lifts me up. "Bakura?" He sets me down and faces me.

"If you don't want to, it's okay." I look at him lovingly. "I've seen some of the men doing it when they don't have a woman."

"Just tell me what it is love." I kiss him.

"I can show you dear." He kisses my neck and turns me around. "Just… tell me when you want to stop." I nod my head. I hear him move around and open a jar. "Okay, do you want me to count or…?"

I smirk. "You are never this awkward love. You don't have to count." I feel his hands grip my hips. "I love you." I feel something hard and wet enter my ass. "What the hell is going on?" I try to turn to look at him, but his hands keep me in place.

"It-it's called anal sex. The men take turns taking it in." I feel Bakura's nervousness. "If you want, we can stop." I hold onto the bed.

"No, I want to make you happy." I feel him start kissing my neck. "It just feels like I need to take a shit." He chuckles as I feel him start moving inside me. I don't know why, but I am turned on by this. "Keep going." Bakura's fingers make their way down to tease me. He bites gently against my neck as he thrusts faster and deeper. It burns and stings, but is strangely arousing.

"Layla…" He murmurs into my skin. Bakura comes and fills me with sticky wetness. I moan at the strange arousal. I feel him pull out and it feels like I'm shitting. "Was that alright?"

"It-it was fine." I sit down on the ground and wait for my ass to pee out the semen.

"I prefer your wet, naturally lubricated softness." Bakura sits in front of me. "So… can we have real fun?" I yawn and feel the wetness trickle out of my ass. "Or are you tired?" He kisses me and pulls me into his lap. I suppress the moan from the pain in my ass. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I smile up at him. "We can if you want." Bakura kisses me gently and lifts me up. I bite my lip from sighing.

"I should let you rest." He sits on the bed with me in his arms. "And you can't hide the pain you feel." I blush and start to protest, but Bakura interrupts. "I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"No, Bakura, it isn't that." I look up at him. "You know how I was sore the first few times we had sex?" He nods his head. "It's like that. My body just isn't used to it yet." I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder. "If you want, we can do anal sex more often." Bakura shakes his head and lays back with me on his chest. Hunter starts crying again. "Rest Bakura. I need to take care of my son." I lift myself up and move off my husband.

"No, you should rest." He pulls me back down and moves toward the crib. "I promise he will be in good hands."

"I know he will be dear." I get up anyways. "But I can do my wifely duties."

"I want to spend some time with my son though." I sigh and give in. Bakura lifts Hunter up and coos at him. I smile at my men. "Will you hate it if we try for more children?"

I shake my head. "No, I know you are going to want as many boys for your thieves as possible."

My husband laughs and I look at him confused. "I don't want just all boys, Layla." I blush at my error. "I would want a girl or two. I know most husbands don't, but I want a little girl to protect." He sighs. I smile and hug him from behind.

"I will try my hardest, Bakura, to get you what you want." I whisper against his shoulder. Bakura turns around and hands me Hunter. "If we can create more wonderful miracles, like our son, I couldn't be happier."

"Me either." He kisses me gently. "I will try to be around more also."

"You don't have to." I smile down at my son. "As long as you and our children are happy, I will be fine."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yeah, I'm sorry I lied. The theater had me working all weekend. What the hell theater? Also, why is ****_Addicted_**** so popular? Ugh, whatever. Well, to make up for it, this is a very long chapter and there are two lemons. :) Enjoy! Try not to masturbate! **

**-Layla**

*Layla's POV A few Months Later*

I look over at the crib where my son is sleeping while sewing. "Where is your father?" I wonder aloud.

"Right beside his beautiful mother." I jump and Bakura chuckles. "I'm sorry dear."

"I didn't hear you, that's all." I hug him and feel him tense. "I wish you could be around more often."

"Now is not possible, you know that." I sigh in agreement.

"When am I going back to work?"

"Layla…" I look up at him. "It's only been a few months. Hunter still needs you. Don't let us fight." I look back down in disappointment. I move away and start sewing again. "Layla?"

"You're going to be late." I put down the tunic I was mending and fetch his red cloak, the same one I made for him as a wedding gift. "Don't worry about Hunter. I will protect him."

"I'm more worried about you right now." Bakura walks to hold me. "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine." I hold Hunter close. "I don't want to keep you." I turn to him. "Just return to us."

"I promise." He kisses me and leaves.

"Now you get mommy all to yourself." I kiss Hunter's forehead.

"That's what you think." I jump. "I hope your husband is gone now." I hold Hunter closer to my chest.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" I glare at the dark haired man. "He will be angry with you if you don't hurry."

"I doubt that, he gave me the inside jobs since someone needs to stay back to make sure all the families are safe." I back away.

"He trusts you?" _This man is drunk beyond belief._

"Yes, and I have a question for you my queen." Richard smirks. "Is my name chivalrous enough for you?" I lay Hunter down gently and inch toward my sewing basket.

"I have no opinion on the matter since I am happily married. Now I need to be the _wife_ of my household, so leave." I reach into my basket and find the handle of my knife.

"As you wish, my love." I suppress a cringe as he leaves.

I lift Hunter up to my chest. "What am I going to do?" I whisper to my son. "What will your father do?" I see fear in my son's eyes. "Don't worry; mommy will protect you from everyone."

"I know you would." Kat makes me jump. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I just need to figure out how to handle things." I feel Hunter pull on my hair. "I'm here son." I look up at Kat. "How are you and Marik doing?"

"We are fine." She smiles. "He's talking about possible marriage!" I smile at her.

"I'm happy for you." Hunter starts crying. "Hush my love, it's okay." I look up at Kat. "How is adjusting to this life?"

"Difficult." She sighs. "It's weird with some of the men. They don't know what the word 'no' means." I nod my head. "Is it normal?"

"When your man isn't around? Yes. It is up to you to tell Marik or not." I bounce my baby gently.

"Are you going to tell Bakura?"

"I don't know yet." I look at Hunter. "I hope Bakura will be patient."

"I feel the same with Marik." Kat sighs. "This is going to be interesting."

"You said it." I look down at my son. "I fear Bakura will distance himself from us."

"He won't." Kat reassures me. "I know he won't."

"You're right." Kat and I turned at the sound of a deep voice.

"Bakura, you're back!" I run to him. "Why so soon?" Kat catches Marik's eye and runs to him.

"The tomb wasn't far away." I nod knowingly. "Why are you worried?"

"I can't tell you yet." I lay Hunter down and wait for Kat and Marik to leave. Bakura starts to fall asleep. "Go to bed Bakura. It's not important."

"It's important to me." He yawns, but pulls me close on the bed. Before I could tell him about Richard, though, he starts snoring.

I smirk. "Why am I not surprised?" I hold him tightly. "I love you." Hunter starts crying. "Are you hungry?" I move to get him. "Don't wake your father up." I whisper as I expose my breast to my son. He starts feeding and closes his eyes. I smile. "I hope you hold us together." I hear Bakura move around. "I hope we didn't awaken him." I whisper.

"You didn't, you know how little I sleep." Bakura rolls over to me.

"I still worry you need to sleep more." I pet his hair. He kisses my hand and snakes an arm around my waist.

"Will you tell me what's been bothering you now?" Bakura kisses Hunter's forehead.

"It's okay." I smile at Hunter. "It's not important."

"I'm not going to stop asking." He turns my face towards him. "I want to make you as comfortable as possible."

"That's my job for you." I kiss my husband. "Don't worry about me."

"I will always worry." Bakura nuzzles my neck. "Please tell me?"

I sigh. "I just miss you. I barely see you anymore."

"There's more than that." He kisses me. "Please?"

"There isn't." I try to look confident. A knock on the door interrupts us. "Come in." I scoot closer to Bakura.

To my horror, Richard stumbles in completely drunk and Bakura smirks. _Well… He doesn't exactly know._ I stare into my son's face terrified of what will happen. "My lord, you are back so soon. I was not expecting you."

"We did not go far today." Bakura stands up and gets between Richard and us. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to express my love to the woman who stole my heart." He smirks in my direction behind Bakura. I look down and hold Hunter closer to my chest. "I think I can start courting her since you have been abandoning her and—"

"Don't you dare say I'm abandoning my family!" Bakura yells. I flinch and move to hide Hunter from the confrontation. Bakura turns to me now. "Why have you never told me?"

I look into his angered eyes. "Every time I saw you, you were exhausted. It never went far because I would shoo him out so I can take care of my duties. I didn't think it was important yet." I try to keep my voice even. He growls, but says nothing more and throws Richard out. "I didn't let anything happen. I swear I kept him away." I lay Hunter back down in his crib.

"I'm sure you did." Bakura sneers at me. I feel tears run down my face. "The most virtuous Layla." He mocks.

"I have always been loyal and faithful to you." I sigh. "I have only loved you." Bakura just stares at me. "If you don't believe me, what do want me to do?" I sit on the bed and look at him through my tears.

"Stay here." He grunts. "We need to work out some issues." I nod and curl up on the bed waiting to see what he will do. "Layla?"

"Yes?" I don't look up because the tears are falling again. I hear him move closer.

"I do believe you." He kneels next to me and sees the tears. "Why so many tears Layla?" Bakura lifts me up and holds me close.

"I'm scared and worried." I mumble into his hard chest.

"Why?" I dare to look up and see his hard eyes have softened.

"I'm scared about Richard. I am worried about you, the future, and this family since I can't seem to be able to protect myself when you are gone, let alone our family." I slam my hand against him.

He chuckles and kisses my head. "You know that it's my job to protect us."

"But I can help!" I jump up. "Like before the baby and our marriage!"

Bakura shakes his head. "No."

I groan. "I told you I couldn't be a stay at home wife."

He pulls me down on his lap. "I was half hoping the baby would change that." Bakura whispers against my lips before he claims them in a deep kiss. I moan at the missed desire, knowing he wants more than just a kiss. I feel him grow beneath me and I smirk. He growls when I pull away. "Just a taste?"

"Have you been seeing other women?" I look down. "I see the way they look at you." I glare at the floor.

"No, but they pursue me." Bakura admits.

"Who?" I look up and try to look innocent.

"I'm not telling you." He smirks. "You would kill them."

I try to leave, but his arms ensnare me. "If you won't share, I'm not giving you what you want." I press myself against him just enough for him to moan deeply in my ear and loosen his arms; then I escape.

Bakura smirks. "Oh, it's on." He chases me around the room until he's trapped me against a wall. "What's my prize for catching you?"

I smirk. "This." I pull him against me fast and kiss him deeply. I entangle my hands in his hair and thrust against him gently. He growls and roams my body until he couldn't take it anymore. Bakura pulls away and throws me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He throws me down on our bed. Bakura immediately pins my wrists and claims my mouth again. I moan as I feel his hardness throb. He removes my dress and looks me up and down. I suddenly feel self-conscious, even as his wife. Bakura wraps me in his red cloak and I can't help but stare at his physical perfection. He smirks and I blush knowing he caught me staring. "Still not used to sleeping with me? After all these years?" Before I could say anything, he pulled off his skirt and his entire body is exposed to me. My blush deepens as my eyes land on his erection. He smirks again and kisses me deeply. My hands claim his hair as he breathes in my ear. I feel his shaft enter me and I gasp. After three years with him, my body has adjusted to him, but it still surprises me. "Layla…" Bakura moans in my ear making my body respond to him. I feel each stroke through my body. They come harder and faster, each one makes my hands pull on his hair harder. His lips claim mine again and his tongue dominants. His hands stroke up my thighs to my breasts. Bakura squeezes, pulls, and teases them until I scream his name, but his mouth swallows it up. He pulls away from our kiss. "What was that? I couldn't hear."

He starts squeezing and teasing again. I moan and pull on his hair trying to outlast him. Bakura starts sucking on my neck and making his thrusts deeper. I breathe his name. "Bakura…." I feel his smirk on my skin. Then I feel his teeth graze against my neck. I can hardly hold it in. I feel him trail down to my breasts. His hands support him just above my head. I feel his sweat against my body and mingles with mine, creating an intoxicating atmosphere. Then I feel his mouth consume my right nipple. I bite down from screaming out. Bakura senses this and thrusts faster against me as he licks, bites, and kisses both of my nipples. I try to pull his head up so I could consume his mouth, but that causes him to suck harder and graze his teeth over them. I cave in and scream. "Akefia!" Right after my climax, I feel Bakura reach his. I'm breathing heavily. I feel my sweat soak his cloak and my hair is sticking to my body. I look up and see my husband flushed. His hair is damp and clings to his face and neck. I raise a shaky hand and wipe away his sweat. "Was that good for you?" My voice comes out shaky. _What's wrong with me? You've never had this kind of reaction!_

"Always is amazing." Bakura kisses me gently. His hands brush some of my hair away. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to be better than the whores that look at you so you will never consider them!" I blurt out before I could think. "I'm sorry." I look to the side so I don't face him.

He gently turns my head to look at him. I feel his arms shaking, but he doesn't move. "I will never consider them Layla. I wouldn't notice them if they didn't block my way every few feet." Bakura slowly pulls out causing us both to moan. He collapses next to me and pulls me close. "Don't you see the way the men look at you?" I shake my head. _I'm not as pretty as you all think._ Bakura tightens his arms around me, mingling our heat. "They stare. Richard isn't the only one talking about making advancements upon you." _Me? Why?_ "You are who they fantasize about. Layla, you are the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt. I couldn't be happier." I listen to his breathing slow and soon he is asleep again.

I hear Hunter whimpering. I wrap the cloak around me tightly and rise for my son. "Was that weird for you son?" I lift him up. "Are you okay?" He smiles up at me. "Just don't wake your father up." I whisper. Hunter babbles up at me. "He needs to sleep so we can be safe." I giggle. My son just starts grabbing my face and hair. "Om nom nom nom." I pretend to eat his fingers as he laughs. "Mommy loves you so much." I whisper. Hunter nuzzles my neck and I rub his back. He starts talking nonsense and reaching behind me. "No sweetheart, daddy is asleep."

"No I'm not." I turn suddenly, startling Hunter and making him cry. Bakura chuckles.

"I'm so sorry honey." I whisper and rub his back. "I love you and mommy is so sorry." Bakura walks over to us. "A-are we going to get dressed?" I blush, trying not to stare.

My husband smirks. "Only if you want." He takes Hunter from my arms. "But you don't have to." I blush.

"Do you want me to?" I move towards my discarded dress.

"I'd rather be with you some more." Bakura admits. I smile and remove the cloak. I wrap it around Bakura's shoulders. "Why?"

"It's yours." I kiss his cheek. Hunter reaches for me. "Yes dear?" I take him back.

"I love how he looks like you." Bakura wraps all three of us in his cloak.

"I love how he adores you." I nuzzle close under his arm. He pushes us closer against his chest. "Be careful love. Hunter may get hurt."

"I promise I am gentle." Bakura kisses my head and rubs Hunter's soft head.

"You are warm." I shiver against him. Hunter starts sleeping in my arms. "Looks like Hunter was tired."

"Can we have some fun then?" Bakura breathes into my ear sending goose bumps up my arms.

"Uh," I blush. "Um." He chuckles and kisses me. "Sure?" I leave Bakura's warmth and tuck Hunter in his crib gently. "Rest well my son." I feel my husband's arms encircle me.

"You are a fantastic mother." He whispers. I turn to face him. "I love you and Hunter, please never think I'm abandoning you."

I hug him and feel the muscles tense familiarly. "I know you wouldn't." I rub his muscles into relaxing. "I just feel lonely sometimes when you are always away." Bakura scoops me up in his arms. I blush and his skin heats mine. "I love you." I nuzzle his neck.

"I love you too." He spins me around until I almost fall out of his arms. "I'm sorry." Bakura chuckles. I smile up at him. "Are you ready?"

I blush again. "If you are." I hold onto him tighter. Bakura lays me down on the bed. Before I could start kissing his neck, he lays next to me and pulls me to his side. "I thought we were having a little fun." I move onto his lap.

"I am having fun." Bakura presses me against him. "Do you want to try something new?" I look at him curiously.

"What is it?" He lifts me up. "Bakura?" He sets me down and faces me.

"If you don't want to, it's okay." I look at him lovingly. "I've seen some of the men doing it when they don't have a woman."

"Just tell me what it is love." I kiss him.

"I can show you dear." He kisses my neck and turns me around. "Just… tell me when you want to stop." I nod my head. I hear him move around and open a jar. "Okay, do you want me to count or…?"

I smirk. "You are never this awkward love. You don't have to count." I feel his hands grip my hips. "I love you." I feel something hard and wet enter my ass. "What the hell is going on?" I try to turn to look at him, but his hands keep me in place.

"It-it's called anal sex. The men take turns taking it in." I feel Bakura's nervousness. "If you want, we can stop." I hold onto the bed.

"No, I want to make you happy." I feel him start kissing my neck. "It just feels like I need to take a shit." He chuckles as I feel him start moving inside me. I don't know why, but I am turned on by this. "Keep going." Bakura's fingers make their way down to tease me. He bites gently against my neck as he thrusts faster and deeper. It burns and stings, but is strangely arousing.

"Layla…" He murmurs into my skin. Bakura comes and fills me with sticky wetness. I moan at the strange arousal. I feel him pull out and it feels like I'm shitting. "Was that alright?"

"It-it was fine." I sit down on the ground and wait for my ass to pee out the semen.

"I prefer your wet, naturally lubricated softness." Bakura sits in front of me. "So… can we have real fun?" I yawn and feel the wetness trickle out of my ass. "Or are you tired?" He kisses me and pulls me into his lap. I suppress the moan from the pain in my ass. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I smile up at him. "We can if you want." Bakura kisses me gently and lifts me up. I bite my lip from sighing.

"I should let you rest." He sits on the bed with me in his arms. "And you can't hide the pain you feel." I blush and start to protest, but Bakura interrupts. "I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"No, Bakura, it isn't that." I look up at him. "You know how I was sore the first few times we had sex?" He nods his head. "It's like that. My body just isn't used to it yet." I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder. "If you want, we can do anal sex more often." Bakura shakes his head and lays back with me on his chest. Hunter starts crying again. "Rest Bakura. I need to take care of my son." I lift myself up and move off my husband.

"No, you should rest." He pulls me back down and moves toward the crib. "I promise he will be in good hands."

"I know he will be dear." I get up anyways. "But I can do my wifely duties."

"I want to spend some time with my son though." I sigh and give in. Bakura lifts Hunter up and coos at him. I smile at my men. "Will you hate it if we try for more children?"

I shake my head. "No, I know you are going to want as many boys for your thieves as possible."

My husband laughs and I look at him confused. "I don't want just all boys, Layla." I blush at my error. "I would want a girl or two. I know most husbands don't, but I want a little girl to protect." He sighs. I smile and hug him from behind.

"I will try my hardest, Bakura, to get you what you want." I whisper against his shoulder. Bakura turns around and hands me Hunter. "If we can create more wonderful miracles, like our son, I couldn't be happier."

"Me either." He kisses me gently. "I will try to be around more also."

"You don't have to." I smile down at my son. "As long as you and our children are happy, I will be fine."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. And I am sorry about the long wait. My friend made me get a Tumblr and now it has taken my soul. My username is similar to the one I have on here now, but only because 'Bakura' and 'Theifshipping' were taken. Unfortunately, I have somehow found the porn section. I never ever had seen porn before because I never knew the reason for it. I read it and wrote it, that's my extent of contact. Nope, now Tumblr is like "here are some gifs of people having sex." I have yet to see male on male sex, but there is lesbian sex and hetero-sex. I am warning you: Don't go down that hole. Don't go to the SEX side of Tumblr. It eat's your soul and it honestly gave me a fucking headache. Well, enjoy my fluff and lemons. AND HEED MY WARNING!**

**-Layla**

*Bakura's POV About 2 years later*

"Goodbye sweetheart." I kiss Layla's sleeping face. "I will try to be home soon."

"I will look after her." I turn towards the deep voice.

"No, I want you to stay away from my family." I stare down Richard. "And if I hear that you have been here while I am gone, you will pay." I push him out of the room and lock the door. "Maybe I shouldn't leave." I look back at my wife.

"You can leave my dear." I walk towards her. "I will protect Hunter from Richard."

"It's not Hunter Richard wants." I pull her up. "I need to find a new way to be around and protect you." Layla shakes her head.

"I am 19 years old." She kisses my cheek. "If I can't take care of my family yet, I won't ever."

"You are capable of protecting our family." I kiss her forehead. "But, that doesn't mean I don't get anxious."

"I love you." Layla plays with my shoulder length hair.

"I love you too." I hold her close. "Where's Hunter?" My wife starts to panic.

"Hunter?" She pulls away from me and starts searching around the room. "Hunter?"

"Layla, it's okay." I try to hold her, but she dodges me.

"Momma?" We turn around at the high voice.

"Hunter." Layla holds her son. "You scared mommy."

"I'm sorry." Hunter hugs her.

"It's okay dear." Layla whispers. I wrap my family in my arms. "Mommy will always love you."

"Layla?" She looks up at me. "I need to hold a meeting." Layla kisses me before I leave. "Marik, I need you to help me call a meeting."

"What's going on?" The blonde looks at me.

"We need to start working under the cover of night. It will help with the protection of our families." Marik nods.

"That makes sense." I nod. "Want me to address them?"

"Yes." I make my way to the back of the room to make my presence known. Half-way through the meeting, Layla catches my eye. _What are you doing?_ I slip out and follow her down the hall. "Layla." She stops. "What's going on?"

"Looking for Hunter." My wife doesn't look at me.

"Layla?" I catch her arm. "Tell me what's bothering you." She turns to face me with tears in her eyes.

"I-I turned around for a moment and he's gone!" Layla cries. "I've been looking everywhere." I hold her. "I'm so sorry."

"Hush." I rub her back. "Crying isn't going to find him. I will go look for him." She nods. "Where have you looked?"

"Our room, the kitchen, all the closets." Layla looks around frantically. "Was he in the meeting room?"

"No." I kiss her head. "We will find him. Maybe he went outside?" She pushes me away and runs toward the entrance. "Layla!"

"I have to find him!" Layla bursts through the door. I run after her. _It may be dangerous!_ "Hunter?" I catch up to her and wrap my arms around her. "No! I have to find him!"

"Shhh. I love you, but you have to stay calm." My wife struggles still, but eventually calms down. "Okay, I want you to go back inside." She was about to argue when we hear a child calling out.

"Papa! Momma!" I let Layla go and watch her run to the child. _Could it be Hunter?_ I race up to Layla.

"Hunter?" Layla gasps.

"Momma?" Hunter runs out from behind a tree. "Momma!"

"Hunter!" I run past Layla and lift up my son. "Where were you?" I try to control my anger.

"Papa?" Tears spring in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"Akefia!" Layla yells out. "Please be patient." I feel her tug on my arm. "He is only a child." I sigh and hold Hunter to my chest.

"You scared papa." I whisper to him. "Let's get you home before we are noticed."

Layla follows me down in the hideout. "Papa?" I look down at my son. "I-I wanted to see outside." I hug him. Layla lays a hand on my arm. "Mommy." Hunter reaches for her. I let her take him.

"Please don't do that to us Hunter." Layla cries against his hair. "You scared mommy so badly." I hold her shoulders.

"It's okay Layla." I kiss the top of her head. "He's safe now."

"I know." She whispers. "I was so scared though."

"I know." I lead my family to our room. "Sweetheart, relax." I take off my robe and wrap it around her. "Everything will be okay." Hunter starts squirming and Layla lets him down, but not before I lock the door.

She gives him a toy horse. "I don't know what to do." I hold her. "If I can't look after one child, how can I look after others?" She whispers.

"It takes experience." I nuzzle her. "You will learn."

"I doubt myself though." Layla turns to me. "If y-you want a different wife, you have my permission." I shake my head. "But, she could be a better mother."

"She will never be a better mother or wife." I kiss her. "We are still young and many years to practice." She nods her head. "I promise."

I feel her relax against me. "I want you to hold me." I do as she asked and feel her fall asleep against my chest.

"Papa?" I caution against him being too loud. "What's wrong with momma?" He whispers.

"She's tired." I lift Layla up and lay her on the bed. "And you and I can have some father and son time." I scoop him up and throw him in the air. Hunter squeals happily.

"Monster!" I let Hunter down and chase him around the room. He laughs and grabs his wooden sword. "Die!" He "stabs" me and I fall over to die.

"No, I'm dying." Hunter jumps onto my stomach. "You win."

"Again! Again!" He squeals. "Please?"

"Hunter? Are you hurting your father?" Layla scoops up her son.

"No!" I watch her flip him in her arms. He giggles. "Papa is the monster!"

"Oh, papa is the monster." She tickles him. "Does all the monster need is a kiss?"

"I think so." I look up at her. Layla laughs and kneels next to me.

"No momma!" Hunter squirms. "You are the queen. I need to save you from the monster!"

"What are you then?" She holds him close.

"Your son, the prince." He sits straight up proudly. "And I have to save you."

"What happened to my husband?" Layla plays the part of a concerned wife.

"The monster killed him!"

"What if the king is the monster?" She questions.

"He isn't." Hunter jumps up.

"Can I try?"

"Only if it's true love's kiss." He tries to look grave. Layla nods and looks down at me. I snarl to pretend to be the monster. She bends over and puts her lips against mine gently.

"I'm free!" I sit up. "My beautiful wife, I thank you." She blushes and kisses me again. "You have saved me."

Hunter tackles me. "I'm sorry father."

"I would have done the same, my son." Layla wraps her arms around my neck from behind. "Now we are a family again." She kisses my cheek and Hunter hugs me. _You would think this was real._

"Again!"

"Oh no you don't." Layla scoops him up. "I think we've played enough 'monster' right now." I smirk. "But if you ask papa real nicely, I bet he will let you find Kat and let you see the baby." Hunter looks at me hopeful.

"But you have to promise your mother and I that you will not wander outside."

"I promise." He runs to me. "Can I please?" I unlock the door and open it. "Thank you!" Hunter races out.

"Do you think it's safe for him to go out alone?" Layla starts for the door.

"He will be fine." I pull her into my arms. "And what would a king bestow upon his queen that saved him?"

She blushes. "I believe she would only want a kiss."

I feel myself harden. "I think this queen wants more than a kiss." I press her against me.

"No, I think this king is trying to smooth talk his queen for more." She smirks. I kiss her softly. "Are the whores still trying to take you away?"

"Yes." I feel her cringe. "But most are married now and if I didn't want them then, I don't see why I would want them now."

"What's their reasoning?" Layla looks into my eyes.

I sigh. _I don't want to tell you. You will feel guilty when it's my fault._ "It's because we only have one child. They believe we either don't sleep with each other, or you are infertile."

"Oh." She pulls away. _This is why I didn't want to tell you._ "Well, I could be infertile." I glare at her. "And I should stay up and wait for you to come home so we can sleep with each other more."

"Don't blame yourself!" I kiss her deeply. "They are just jealous women and we are going to prove them wrong."

"Akefia, they are right though." I lift her up and kiss her. "We don't really sleep with each other, but it's because Hunter is always around, not because we don't love each other."

"Well," I smirk. "He isn't here now." I push her down on the bed. "But, we can't do it like when he was little." She nods in understanding. "We have to keep our clothes on."

"I know." I lay on top of her and dominate immediately. I slowly lift up the skirt of her dress to above her belly. I lean down and kiss her stomach. "W-why are you doing that?" I see her face is red.

"To give my future children the love they need." Layla smiles sweetly and kisses me. She starts to lift my skirt up, but blushes when she brushes against my erection. Before she could say anything, I moan and kiss her. I hold myself up with my arms as Layla wraps her arms around my neck. I slowly enter her warm chambers and feel her sigh in my ear. Every thrust I give sends blinding pleasure through me. Soon, I come and I am murmuring her name. "I haven't had you in a long time."

"I know." Layla kisses me softly. "Usually it takes you longer to come." I blush, but she just laughs and nuzzles under my chin. "Don't worry. You still outlasted me."

I pull out and pull her dress back down. "Now you are presentable to our son." She blushes and pulls my skirt down.

"And now you are presentable to everyone." I kiss her. "I should go find Hunter."

"No, you should rest so babies can grow."

"You know that's not how it works." She tries to sit up.

"But, I don't want to risk some leaking out." I kiss her back down on the bed. "I will go find Hunter." Before Layla could argue or I could leave, we hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I tense with my knife ready.

"Bakura?" Kat comes in. "Marik needs to talk to you."

"Where's Hunter?" Layla sits up at my question.

"I thought he was with you." Kat looks between us.

"No," Layla jumps out of the bed and tries to run, but I catch her. "Let me find him! He is lost!" She sobs against me. "I knew I should have showed him to her first!"

"It's going to be fine." I whisper. "But you need to stay here with Kat." I wipe away her tears. "I will bring him to you." Layla still sobs against me. "I promise."

"How many times will I lose him?" She whispers. I kiss her.

"Let me bring him home first." I leave her with Kat and the baby. "Hunter?" No response. I run down the halls. I search every room and closet with the thieves looking at me strangely. "Hunter!" I get a pit in my stomach. I go outside. "Hunter!" Still there is not a response.

I go back inside and keep searching. "BAKURA!" Layla screams from our room. _Hopefully she found him._ But, her tone doesn't make me hopeful. I rush to our room.

"What is it?" She tackles me. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

"No, it's not." I feel her grip tighten on my back. "I truly am the worst mother ever."

I sigh; then I notice Marik in the room. "What is going on Marik?"

"Richard…" I growl and Layla whimpers. "Richard has your son." _I swear to the Gods…_ "He wants a trade." I glare. "Your wife for your son."

"I won't." I growl.

"I will." She looks up at me. "Don't argue this."

"I am because I would rather die than see you with him." I feel her tense. "Where is the trade to take place?"

"Outside, in ten minutes." Marik looks between me and Layla. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not trading Layla." I start pacing.

"Yes, you are." She glares at me. "Or I am going by myself." I growl, but nod my head. "Thank you."

I hold her close as she sighs. "I'm not going to let him keep you."

"What if you don't have a choice?" Layla cries. "I will probably die."

"You are not going to stay with him." She nuzzles close. "Or die, I will find a way around this."

"I trust you." I take her hand and head toward the above world. "I'm still scared though."

"I am too." I lead her up. "Richard." I find him smirking twenty feet from the entrance.

"Bakura." He pulls Hunter from behind him. "Looking for this brat?"

"Hunter!" Layla cries.

"Momma!" Hunter struggles to run to us.

"Not so fast kid." Richard tightens his grip until my son cries.

"Let my son go, and I will let Layla go." He smirks.

"I don't trust you." Richard whispers something in Hunter's ear. "Let Layla go to the middle and I will let Hunter run to her." I sigh and allow her to move to the middle.

"Let Hunter go." Layla glares at Richard. "I want my son in my arms." He lets Hunter run to her.

"I'm sorry momma. I'm sorry." He is crying against her chest.

"I am too dear." She is sobbing. "I was so worried."

"Layla, let him go to his father." Layla glares at Richard but releases Hunter into my custody. "Now, come here my love." _SHE DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!_ I try to think fast, but nothing can work without harming her. "Thank you Bakura. She will make the perfect wife." I don't say anything.

"Not so fast Richard." Marik reveals himself from behind the tree Hunter was hiding behind earlier. "That is the thief queen, and holding her hostage is punishable by death."

"I don't think you are in any position for making threats Marik. You still have a wife and vulnerable child." I suppress the urge to bury a knife into Richard.

"See, I can easily hit you and kill you without harming Layla." Marik starts forward. Richard places Layla between Marik and him. _Now's my chance!_ I throw my knife and bury it deep into his neck. "Wow, that worked perfectly."

Layla runs to me. "Akefia!" I hold her against me.

"Layla, what did I tell you?" She holds onto me tightly. "I saved both of you." We look at Marik. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad our families are safe now."

Layla picks Hunter up. "I'm so happy you're safe." She doesn't let him go. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Our son shakes his head and Layla sighs in relief.

"Let's go in now." The four of us go in. "Kat said you needed to talk to me; what was it about?"

"It was about Richard kidnapping your son. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to comfort Kat." Marik leaves us.

I lead my family to our room. "Are you two tired?" Layla yawns, but Hunter looks around excitedly.

"No papa." He squirms in Layla's arms.

"Layla, give him to me. You can rest." I hold him close to me. "We should let mommy rest."

"But daddy, I want mommy." I shake my head, but Layla smiles.

"Come here dear." I let Hunter run to her. "You can be with me, but I'm going to be resting." She lays down and Hunter lays next to her. "Bakura, are you going to join us?"

"Yes my wife." I take off my robe and lay down next to Hunter. "Goodnight Hunter; good night Layla."

"Good night papa and momma." Hunter buries himself between us.

"Good night my son; good night my husband." Layla presses closer to us. I kiss her forehead and soon we fall asleep.


End file.
